I Knew I Loved You
by mariana-chan1
Summary: Quistis remembers a day that changed her life. Seiftis. My first sonfic! R&R!


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Squaresoft. I knew I loved you belongs to Savage Garden  
  
A/N: I don't know how to make the lyrics to appear in italics (if any of you know please tell me), the song is in every sentence with this: (s)  
  
I Knew I Loved You  
  
It was 1:30 am in Balamb; Quistis was in her bedroom trying to sleep since 12:30 but she couldn't. She couldn't stop thinking about him, with his green eyed, his blonde hair, his gray trench coat and, of course, his awesome personality. When she was about to drift in sleep she remembered how one month ago her life had changed...  
  
(s) Maybe it's intuition  
  
(s) But some things you just don't question  
  
(s) Like in your eyes  
  
(s) I see my future in an instant  
  
(s) And there it goes  
  
(s) I think I've found my best friend  
  
*. *Flashback*. *  
  
Quistis was in her classroom grading some exams when someone knocked the door "come in!" she said. "Hi instructor" she looked over her glasses and saw the man that had returned a few months ago to become a SeeD "Hello Seifer "He smirked before gently asking "Would you take a walk with me?"  
  
(s) I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
  
(s) But I believe  
  
When they had walked a long way they decided to sit down in a bench in the entrance of Garden "Instructor..." started Seifer but was cut by Quistis "Please just call me Quistis, we've known each other for all our lives and I think that it's better if you call me like that"  
  
(s) I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
(s) I think I dreamed you into life  
  
(s) I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
(s) I have been waiting all my life  
  
"You know? I've been doing a lot of thinking lately...thinking about our life in the orphanage and how we couldn't make things for each other back then" said Seifer looking at Quistis "Thinking about the orphanage, I remembered something that maybe no one of the guys remember" "What?" asked curiously Quistis "nah... it's not important" answered Seifer with a smile.  
  
(s) There's just no rhyme or reason  
  
(s) Only the sense of completion  
  
(s) And in your eyes  
  
(s) I see the missing pieces  
  
(s) I'm searching for  
  
(s) I think I've found my way home  
  
"Seifer, you know? You've changed a lot. I'm very glad for you, you've learned to follow orders, to respect your authorities... I hope you knew that," said Quistis looking at Seifer's emerald eyes "Yeah, I know... I know but now... I have to tell you something..." Seifer paused and looked at Quistis "Tell me Seifer, I'm listening"  
  
(s) I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
  
(s) But I believe  
  
"Well, it's just that... I admire you a lot" Quistis wanted to speak "Please, let me finish... I think that you're the best Instructor here and I'm really sorry if I made your life a mess when I was your student also sorry because by my fault you loosed your license after the SeeD exam last year..."  
  
(s) I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
(s) I think I dreamed you into life  
  
(s) I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
(s) I have been waiting all my life  
  
"Quistis..." Seifer grabbed Quistis hand and looked into her blue eyes "Seifer, you don't have to be sorry" Seifer interrupted Quistis "I have to! By my fault you loosed your instructor license"  
  
"Seifer, It's Ok," said Quistis  
  
"No, it' not ok. I was selfish, I failed all the SeeD exams because I wanted to be your student, I wanted to stay with you and I didn't thought that because I wanted to be with you, you could loose your license, sorry"  
  
(s) A thousand angels dance around you  
  
(s) I am complete now that I've found you  
  
Seifer looked at Quistis "Quistis, what I'm trying to say it's that... well, I love you" he looked to the floor " I have loved you since we were kids since we were in the orphanage and when you leaved I was very sad, maybe, as sad as Squall was when Sis left" "Seifer..." Quistis smiled and Seifer looked up "Its ok Seifer you-" Before Quistis could finish talking Seifer hugged her and they were sharing their first kiss.  
  
*. *End of flashback*. *  
  
(s) I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
(s) I think I dreamed you into life  
  
(s) I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
(s) I have been waiting all my life  
  
Now it was 1:45 and she was still awake Sudenlly she heard some noises coming from outside. "Huh? Who could be knocking at my door at this hour?" thought Quistis. She got up of her bed and opened the door to find Seifer standing there, she was surprised "Seifer! What are you doing here? At this hour?" He smiled "I just wanted to tell you that I love you" "I love you too Seifer!"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
So? What do you think of it? Review! It is my first songfic, so please be gentle. 


End file.
